


wanna lock in your love

by deeppoeticgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward First Times, F/M, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeppoeticgirl/pseuds/deeppoeticgirl
Summary: /SasuSaku/ The first time he lets himself touch her skin, lets himself feel her warmth, is unlike anything Sakura ever expected. But Sasuke, she finds, needs a little reassurance to know that he's doing okay.





	

It happens on a rainy night during their travels, in the shelter of their tent—the first time Sasuke touches her beyond the lines of innocence. The first time he lets himself feel the warmth of her bared skin.

Sakura cannot help but to gasp.

_(the moment was finally here.)_

Ever since that day all those weeks ago where he’d first pushed her up against a tree to kiss the living hell out of her, her thoughts have too often been consumed with fantasies of his hand hungrily exploring her naked flesh, touching and squeezing in ways that would only make her moan. But now as she feels his calloused fingers pressing and brushing against her quivering belly, Sakura cannot help but to think that it feels so much better than everything she’s imagined all this time.

It wasn’t to say that his hand hadn’t wandered when they got caught up in their heated kisses—it had often roamed over her subtle curves, caressing in ways that never failed to make her shudder—but he’d constantly evaded her more intimate spots, never daring to slip past the material of her clothes, as if afraid of moving too fast. He always appeared careful despite his transparent state of burning desire, every stroke a precise, thought-out calculation, impulses seemingly contained with the help of a very fine, practiced control.

But tonight, her lover has allowed himself a little more freedom, a little more boldness, and Sakura is nothing if forever thankful; she has waited too long for this. Sighing and reveling in his touch, she draws him in for a long, deep kiss, languidly twining her fingers in his hair.

He ignites fire everywhere he strokes, she finds, and in that heat she feels something even greater: a profound reverence, a quiet worship, an endless, muted love. Her heart swells at this, cheeks flushing warmly, affection and desire washing over in sharp, powerful waves that seem to overwhelm her senses. He runs his hand over her back, her side, her abdomen, touching his tongue to hers as she cradles his body between her thighs, and Sakura feels both emotional and feverish somehow.

They have never been so close, but somehow they are still not close enough; the thought causes her to reach out and run her hands along the span of his own form, pushing and tugging to try and drag him against her.

But then his hand slides along her side, pauses to the place just shy of her bound breast, and toys with the bindings there, prompting her to break from their kiss with a hitched breath, eyes slipping open to look at him. Her half-lidded gaze meets the sight of him, panting and looking down at her so very hesitantly, cheeks lightly flushed. He is silently asking if he is stepping over a line, if he has been too daring or eager, if he is even doing this right, and Sakura knows that he will not move before she gives him some sort of answer.

So she smiles gently, and blushes a little, reaching to cup his cheek with all the love that she holds for him, while her free hand moves to guide his own over her mound, pressing softly. The red of his cheek darkens, and she sees his throat bob with a swallow, but he doesn’t look away from her as he squeezes her, so tentatively, testing her reaction. Sakura makes a sound to encourage him, timidly arching into his touch.

His jaw clenches at this. Molding her flesh a little more firmly, he leans down to kiss her again.

He begins an eager exploration then, and Sakura closes her eyes, wrapping her arms around him as he moves to test out different pressures and sensations, trying to learn what she likes. She helps him down the right path by sighing and moaning softly every time he does something that feels good, whispering breathy consents as he silently requests to touch her more boldly. She knows Sasuke appreciates it by the way he kisses her, long and sweet, hand stroking more confidently.

Eventually, the bindings come undone, and the roughened pad of his thumb finds her pebbled nipple, prompting a shiver down her spine. He flicks against it, brushes it, and lightly strokes around, causing rushes of such soft, delightful friction that send her biting down her lip, fingers clenching his shirt tightly. But when he does it again, she can’t help herself from gasping out his name against his mouth.

Sasuke seems to take it the wrong way; pulling away quickly, he mumbles a soft apology and looks away from her, moving to hide his face in the crook of her neck. Sakura tries not to shiver at the sensation his shirt creates as it lightly brushes her hard nubs. “Sorry,” he says again, full of embarrassment. “I don’t—I don’t know what I’m doing.”

He sounds so worried she cannot help but to smile. She pulls him close again, weaving a hand into his hair carefully. “You didn’t hurt me, Sasuke-kun,” she murmurs, closing her eyes. “Just the opposite, really—when you touched me like that, it felt really good… I guess it just surprised me how sensitive I was.”

She feels him swallow, and kisses his hair. And when he doesn’t move to touch her again, clearly too hesitant, she cannot help her amusement. Gently pulling him back to look at him again, she smiles tenderly, and urges him to meet her gaze with a stroke to his cheek. When he finally does, she takes a quiet breath and shyly leads his hand back to her breast.

“It felt good, Sasuke-kun,” she says again. She presses his hand there more insistently. “I promise.”

She sees his eyes soften. It is apparently all it takes to make him lean down again, kissing her once more as he pursues his tentative exploration.


End file.
